Sakura Goodbye
They made it Naruto's House and he looks Angry Sakura: Naruto, please calm down. Naruto: Calm down!? You just have to had a party, didn't you? Don't you see what's happened? He stole it from me! Ace: What did he stole? Naruto: The Scroll, he took it from me! Ace: Oh, you mean... he took it. Naruto: Yes. My father would be ashamed that I lost it. Sakura: Surely, you can find another scroll... Naruto: It won't work! My father will know that I lost it! Ace: Naruto, don't be angry to her! And cannot being so mean to her like that! It's like she stole it! Naruto: (Sigh) Sakura: I'm so sorry. Ace: You don't have to apologize. Sakura: But... Naruto: Sakura.... Ace... I want you to leave my village. Look at me. Look. This is what I am... when the Kyubi control me, I tried to get rid of it. But I can't control it. And I can't be any different. I'll always be a monster. So, I should live like a monster. With no one, alone. Goodbye, Sakura. Sakura: You can't mean that. Wile: I guess he's mind has made up. Ace: Look, Sakura. Leave this to us. If we get the Scroll back, he'll calm down. Sakura: Hope he will. They left Naruto's House Sasuke: Looks like he's sad. Sakura left Neji: How could this happen? Shikamaru: And Naruto is almost close to make his father proud. Ino: Look, it's no time to be sad. Once Naruto became a True Ninja, he's father would be proud of him. Ace: Why is so special about that Scroll? Neji: That's scroll is belongs to his Father. When he left he's village, he told him to take care of this Scroll for a promsie. He wanted to become a Ninja like his Father, so he want Sensei to become a Ninja like him. So he's start training like his Father does. Daffy: He did? Neji: Yes. But now that is gone. Naruto's Father would be ashamed to him and dishonour him. Ace: Poor Naruto! Then we have to get it back. Sasuke: Please, do it for him. Ace: We can't not without Naruto, though. If it's that important from his father he's got to do it for himself. They went to his house to cheer him up Ace: Hey, Naruto! Naruto: I told you to leave me alone. Ace: You don't have to be like this. You used to be a Ninja like your father. But you have given up your life to save your friends even Sakura. Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all courage. Boy, maybe you should have kept some for yourself. I mean, are you really gonna make your father sad and disappointed to you? The Scroll is so important to you, isn't it? Well, you wanted to become a Ninja like your father, just like your friends. Shikamaru, Ino, Niji, Sasuke and Sensei from your Village and their homes. So you cannot let your life be done. Remember what it's like from Village before your father left? Then Naruto realise Something Ace: See? You cannot give yourself up, not right now. Naruto: I do know, something. Ace: Like what? Naruto: This is my Village! And I have to become a Ninja like my father. And Edward is not welcome here. They went off to find Edward